


Birthday

by RobronSugdenDingle



Series: 31 days of Christmas 2019 [8]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Birthday, M/M, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: In which Aaron forgets that it's his boyfriends birthday.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: 31 days of Christmas 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559164
Kudos: 55





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> It's not really Christmassy, but it was all I could think of and write within twenty minutes...

  
Aaron Dingle was dense when it came to the whole romance thing and relationships and...other stuff similar to that. He didn't really pay attention because his head was always full of football, or he had his head stuck in the boot of a car or he was busy sneaking a cigarette away from his mum. She found out recently and threatened to tell Cain to fire him from the garage. Cain simply told Aaron he didnt care what he did, as long as he did work and Chas stayed out of his way.

Oh the joys of having a sister.

Anyways, so he was pretty dense to the whole romance thing because of his own business, so you could probably imagine his surprise when Robert Sugden of all people had sent him a text and asked if he wanted to go out. Aaron had said yes, so they went out for a drink to a sports bar and watched Liverpool play on the big screen. Robert walked him home and Aaron felt a bit creeped out because...who the hell would walk their mate home?

"Umm...so what did you think of tonight?"

Aaron shrugged.

"Not bad I suppose. Liverpool were alright..."

Robert laughed as if Aaron had said something funny and Aaron frowned. Was he being made fun of?

"Well I had fun anyways. You...seemed like you did too I guess. So I'll just..."

Aaron nodded and stepped back to head into his house. Robert slumped as if he had been defeated and Aaron stepped out again.

"Uhh...do you want to do this again? You're an alright mate I suppose"

"Sure! Do you like Indian food?"

"Sure. What were you thinking? Takeaway and footie again?"

Robert's eye twitched. Was Aaron being serious right now?

"Not really, more of a restaurant? I'll pick you up next week same time?"

"Yeah sounds alright. Depends if I have money though..."

"I'll pay!"

Aaron squinted his eyes slightly. Why was Robert so desperate to hang out with him? Was he lonely? So so lonely? He was in college as far as he knew, a young age of nineteen and already halfway through his business studies course. He kind of felt sorry for the guy...

"Ok then...?"

When Aaron stepped inside, he told his mum all about it because she wpuldnt stop pestering him for answers and when he explained the whole thing, she laughed and sighed.

"He likes you! Hes taking you out on dates...you silly boy"

Aaron nearly died of embarrassment there and then. Robert had taken them out on their first date and he didnt even realise?! How stupid was he?!

So on the next date, at the Indian restaurant, Aaron made sure to flirt back, held his hand on the way home and kissed his cheek and Robert blushed.

"So...will you be my...will you go out with me?"

Aaron nodded. He was dense, but he wasnt that dense, he knew what Robert was talking about this time...

"I'd love to be your boyfriend..."

Robert laughed to himself in happiness and kissed Aaron before bolting away, probably embarrassed that he had done this and it was only the second date!

So that was the quick recap of their relationship, and now, fast forward to exactly a year after their first date, Robert was in his second year of business studies and Aaron worked at the garage with Cain full time. It was a hot hot day, as expected in April and Robert walked along the canal with Aaron's hand in his, enjoying looking out the water. Aaron was dying of the heat so he currently sipped on an orange capri-sun with his free hand and eyed the plastic bag Robert held.

He must already be busy in college because when Aaron had decided to surprise him by showing up today, he found Robert surrounded by a group of people who were handing him paper after paper after paper...

How could someone who just started their second year already have so much work to do?

"Hey Rob? How come you're already flooded with paperwork? Is business studies seriously that hard?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's alright I suppose. I havent had any paperwork yet, at least nothing that's not doable...why're you asking?"

"I saw a bunch of people hand over paper to you earlier...I just thought that yo-"

A loud yell cut him off and Aaron and Robert turned to look at who had shouted. An olive skinned boy was riding a bike with black sunglasses and he stopped right before them.

"Hey! There you are! Aaron, your mums been trying to call you!"

Aaron's eyes widened.

"What? What is it? Is she ok? Is it the baby?"

Adam smiled.

"No. Well yes! She says shes having these weird feelings in her stomach. As soon as I heard that, I rushed off to find you! You coming or what?!"

Aaron nodded and turned around to let go of Robert's hand. He gave him a silent look that basically apologised to him and he sighed.

"I'm sorry...i need to..."

"No it's ok. If she has the baby, text me!"

The smaller boy kissed his boyfriends cheek and hopped onto the back of Adam's bike. Aaron waved to Robert as soon as Adam began peddling and Robert waved a goodbye. When they were out of sight, he looked in his bag and frowned. Out of all the birthday cards he got...the only one he really wanted was Aaron's...

..............

Adam got a smack on the head from Chas which apparently he deserved for worrying Aaron with false information.

"I dont get it! You said you felt weird!"

"I'm only seven months gone you stupid boy! It felt weird because she was kicking! Not coming out!"

Both boys cringed at that and Adam mumbled another apology to Aaron for dragging him away from Robert. When Chas heard Robert's name, she lit up immediately and grinned.

"So...? How is the birthday boy then?"

Aaron furrowed his eyebrows.

"What? Whose birthday is it?"

Chas eyes widened and she groaned into her hands.

"Are you serious?! Aaron what are you like?! You better have got him something!"

"I...fuck, is it his birthday today?!"

"Oi language!"

Aaron winced.

"Sorry mum I need to go!"

.................

He found Robert rather quickly, he knew Robert long enough that he would be at either the cricket pavillion or the park to get away from his home life. He knew Robert's relationship with his family was strained...

He went to the park first, happy that luck was on his side today because there Robert was! If only the luck had been in his head instead, maybe he couldve wished Robert a happy birthday like any normal person would...

He playfully punched Robert's back and then eyed the box he had resting on his knee.

"Hiya...I'm so sorry..."

Robert smiled. 

"Its fine..."

"Its not though! Happy birthday you big idiot!"

Aaron hugged Robert, nearly knocking him off the swings and he made sure not to accidentally damage the box Robert was still balancing on his knees. Robert smiled and opened it once Aaron had parted from him and Aaron saw it was a slice of cake, a chocolate one with a piece of caramel cake stuck on top for decoration. Robert took out two plastic forks and handed one to Aaron and together, they ate the cake. Aaron continued to feel guiltier and guiltier with every bite and when they finished, he looked at Robert, confused.

"Arent you mad at me? For forgetting?"

"Hmm?"

"Your birthday!"

"Oh...every year on my birthday, I always shared a piece of fancy cake with my mum...she's obviously not here anymore and it felt weird to even think of sharing with my dad...that's all I wanted Aaron, just to share it with you"

Aaron sighed. He still felt guilty. 

He leaned forwards and kissed Robert, hands fisting the back of the collar of his school shirt and when he pulled back, Robert blushed.

"I dont get that kind of kiss...everyday from you..."

"Come on. We'll go to the pub to celebrate...nick some of Marlons cakes. You're lucky, tonight he's in some sort of desert mood which I'm not really sure..."

Aaron yapped on and on about Marlons deserts and how the rest of the day would go for Robert's birthday and Robert? He only followed Aaron, squeezed his hand tighter with every step and smiled after him. Maybe this could be his new tradition, cake and holding hands..

Whatever the new tradition would be...Robert knew for sure that he would love it, especially if Aaron was by his side for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> I know its rushed, but I had to release it before midnight and I thought this would be a cute short one instead.


End file.
